The present invention is directed to a paper tray for storing and dispensing scratch paper, which paper tray also includes a pen which operates a switch for opening or closing circuitry for illuminating a bulb for illuminating the paper tray, in order to provide light by which one may write on one of the pieces of paper held by the tray. It is known to provide a paper tray with illumination via a bulb that is operated by a switch that is controlled by the pen associated with the tray, removal of the pen causing the switch to close to energize the bulb, while replacing the pen causes the switch to open and the bulb to be de-energized. However such prior art devices are cumbersome and awkward to use, and the switching arrangement thereof for controlling the energization of the bulb less than satisfactory.